Bah, Humduck! A Looney Tunes Christmas
Bah, Humduck! A Looney Tunes Christmas is a 2006 animated direct-to-video film starring the Looney Tunes characters and directed by Charles Visser. The movie is a spoof of the popular Charles Dickens tale, A Christmas Carol. This is, to date, the shortest-running Looney Tunes direct-to-video film, clocking at a runtime of 45 minutes. Plot As the movie's title implies, Daffy Duck stars in a Scrooge-like role in the Looney Tunes-retelling of this classic tale. In the beginning of the movie, Bugs Bunny pops up out of his hole to clear away the snow, and explains to the viewers that although rabbits are traditionally associated with Easter, he's a rabbit of all seasons and that he's actually all about winter holidays like Christmas. He's then almost run over by Daffy Duck's gas guzzling Hummer. Daffy is the owner of the Lucky Duck Mall (a Costco-like megastore), and he treats his employees (played by other Looney Tunes-characters) very shabbily. Despite Bugs' scolding him for berating Playboy Penguin, Daffy still acts snobbish and tries to abscond with the money Priscilla Pig, Egghead Jr., Henery Hawk and Barnyard Dawg Jr. are collecting for charity. Daffy especially has trouble with his hover scooter, and gets beat up by his own employees (through no fault of their own) and the customers (since he insulted them). After Daffy states he hates the holidays, Bugs warns him about the Ghosts of Christmas, which Daffy simply scoffs at. After working his employees to the bone on Christmas Eve, Daffy expects them all back at 5:30am on Christmas Day, so he can make more money off of last minute shoppers. Assistant Manager (later Assistant Assistant Manager) Porky Pig, in a Bob Crachit-like role, pleads to let him go home for Christmas and spend time with his daughter, Priscilla, who is in a Tiny Tim-like role, but Daffy refuses. Later that day, the spirit of his deceased business idol, Sylvester the Investor (Sylvester the Cat in a Jacob Marley-like role), warns him to change his ways or he'll be doomed to the same fate. He tells Daffy that three spirits will visit him. Daffy, trapped in the store by a snowdrift, locks himself in his vault to be safe. But the ghosts aren't that easily stopped. The Ghosts of Christmas Past (Granny and Tweety) take him back to his childhood, where they see that Daffy lived at the Lucky Duck Orphanage (with his design from Baby Looney Tunes reused), and every Christmas, he was ignored by potential parents, which explains his cold demeanor in the Present Day (and how his store got its name). The Ghost of Christmas Present (Yosemite Sam) then appears, and shows him how sad his employees are and tells him if he doesn't change his ways, his future is very bleak. By this time, Daffy is starting to feel tender emotion (though he doesn't attribute it as guilt), which earns him another one of the Ghosts' numerous beatings. By this time, he actually dreads the visit of the last ghost and begs Bugs to hide him from it. After a reenactment of Bugs and Daffy's hiding routine, he's left alone and the last ghost appears. The Ghost of Christmas Yet to Come (the Tasmanian Devil) comes and shows him that because of his greed and selfishness, he's dead and his store is permanently closed (Porky Pig tells Priscilla that it happened because Daffy tried to name himself as his own heir, which, of course, is illegal), leaving everyone out of a job, but allowing them to spend Christmas with their families just like they wanted. After Porky leaves the grave, Priscilla stays behind and reveals that she never hated Daffy--like him, she can understand how it feels not having family around at the holidays. Feeling that no one should be alone at this time of year, Priscilla promises to come and visit his grave every year on Christmas--she leaves a plate of Christmas cookies at Daffy's grave before finally following her dad out of the cemetery. Because of Priscilla's kindness, Daffy's cold demeanor melts and his heart breaks--realizing his greedy, selfish nature was to cover up his real wish to be part of a family, Daffy vows to become a kinder, friendlier and, overall, more generous person. Returning to the present, he makes Porky the store manager, hires Playboy Penguin as one of his employees, gives all of his employees the gifts they desired along with a raise and a paid vacation. There's a brief moment when he slides back to his greedy self, contemplating just how he is going to recover all the costs. However, it immediately fades when Priscilla presents a plate of duck-shaped cookies and calls him "Uncle Daffy." Daffy thinks she's pushing it until she kisses him on the cheek and he lets her call him "Uncle Daffy" (implying that he finally got his wish to be part of a family). After Bugs munches on a candy cane, the camera pulls out of the mall to end the movie. Porky and Priscilla finish the movie by saying Porky's famous line: "T-T-T-That's all folks!" Characters *Daffy Duck - Owner of Lucky Duck Superstore *Porky Pig - Assistant Manager of Lucky Duck Superstore *Egghead Jr., Barnyard Dawg Jr., Henery Hawk - Carolers *Pepé Le Pew, Speedy Gonzales, Marvin the Martian, Elmer Fudd, Wile E. Coyote and Road Runner, Foghorn Leghorn, Barnyard Dawg, Ralph Wolf, Slowpoke Rodriguez, Cottontail Smith, The Gambling Bug, The Gremlin, Spike and Chester, The Three Bears, Crusher, Sam Sheepdog, Claude Cat, Miss Prissy, Goofy Gophers, Hippety Hopper, Little Red Riding Hood, Beaky Buzzard, Pete Puma, Hubie and Bertie - Lucky Duck Employees *Gossamer- Lucky Duck Mall Security Guard *Penelope Pussycat - Customer *Playboy Penguin - A Homeless Penguin/Future Lucky Duck Employee *Sylvester the Cat'' - "Sylvester the Investor's" '' *Granny and Tweety - The Past *Yosemite Sam - The Present *Tasmanian Devil - The Future Bugs Bunny himself does not have a big role in the main storyline, and is apparently there to simply provide his trademark commentary to the events. In addition, Lola Bunny does not appear. Despite the appearance of Sam Sheepdog, Ralph Wolf does not appear, possibly to avoid confusion with Wile E. Coyote. Cecil Turtle has a different appearance, he is dressed as Santa Claus and is not speaking any lines. Francois, one of the two French chefs from French Rarebit makes a small cameo appearance as Wile E. Coyote's own personal chef. Cast * Joe Alaskey - Daffy Duck, Sylvester, Marvin the Martian, Foghorn Leghorn, Pepé Le Pew, Beaky Buzzard * Bob Bergen - Porky Pig, Tweety/Ghost of Christmas Past, Speedy Gonzales * Jim Cummings - Taz/Ghost of Christmas Future, Gossamer * June Foray - Granny/Ghost of Christmas Past * Maurice LaMarche - Yosemite Sam/Ghost of Christmas Present * Tara Strong - Priscilla Pig, House Wife * Billy West - Bugs Bunny, Elmer Fudd Gallery BahHumduckTitle.jpg|Title Sequence Priscilla_Pig.jpg|Priscilla Pig, Porky's daughter in the special. External links *Bah, Humduck! A Looney Tunes Christmas at the Christmas Specials Wiki Category:Direct-to-video films Category:Bah, Humduck! A Looney Tunes Christmas Category:Looney Tunes Films Category:2006